


Yhtena Iltana

by JokerRiddler



Category: Lost
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So names aren't mentioned in this fic, but Charlie Pace was my muse for this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yhtena Iltana

**Author's Note:**

> So names aren't mentioned in this fic, but Charlie Pace was my muse for this one.

She dragged her finger over her gums, applying the drug. They only had one thing in common: their addiction. His music is what led her to him initially, but soon after, she found out how strong the addiction really was. They were in some random room and she was lying on the bed, stark naked. He was in the bathroom, getting high obviously. His stash was in the bathroom with him.

Her head lolled to the side of the pillow and in her drug induced haze, called out his name. He poked his head out of the bathroom door and sniffed in loudly; her state of nude-ness forgotten by the drug. He made a motion as if to come over toward the bed with her, but got distracted by whatever hallucination he was seeing and ended up near the window. Eyes blood-shot red and senses running on high alert, he leaned over and looked out the high rise window. The view would have been beautiful, if not for the run-down, shabby building obstructing the view right across from the cathedral. 

He turned and faced the bed. She was a beautiful sight, even in his drugged up state. He smiled slightly and staggered over to the bed. Her head was laid out on a fluffy white cotton pillow, her deep auburn hair was splayed out around her, making her look angelic. Not wanting to disturb the beauty of the scene, but desperately needing relief, he got onto the bed and crawled over to her. She looked down at him as he made his way to her and smiled, her gums were raw from the dope, but other than that she had a perfect looking mouth. He considered this odd, because when you use for so long, your mouth doesn't stay beautiful like hers. But in his drug-induced state, he didn't really care. 

He straddled her naked form and she pulled his lips down to hers. She went for just a peck at first, but as his hands traveled the length of her body, she pulled his lips to hers with much more force. He bit down on her lower lip gently, asking for entrance. She granted him with just that. Parting her lips slightly, she allowed him entrance. As their tongues fought for dominance, she lowered her hands, working on undoing his tight leather pants. She could feel his arousal at her thigh and wanted him even more. With a little bit more force than she intended, she rolled them over, and before straddling him, worked his pants off. His arousal was immediate. She rubbed her fingers over his hard length and giggled as he moaned loudly, clearly enjoying what she was doing.

She lowered herself over him, knowing they were both far past foreplay, and rocked hard onto his length. She moaned and groaned loudly, as she pushed him deeper into her warm wetness. He moaned with her, but wanting dominance, he flipped them over again so that she was on bottom. Her spread her legs wider, allowing for a better access and pushed himself into her with a powerful force. As he pounded into her, she pleasured herself further by massaging her breasts with one hand and her clit with the other. The addition of that and his massive hard on, making her come harder than she had ever before. Wanting to pleasure her in more ways than one, he suckled her hard pink nipple into his mouth and pushed further into her as she moaned over and over again, the sound getting louder as they neared their climax. 

Wanting the climax to be amazing, he pulled out of her and rolled her onto her stomach. He pushed into her with a grunt and forced himself to go slower so that he could feel her get off. Her screams indicated to him that he had pushed her over the edge, and a few seconds later so did he. Panting, he pulled out of her and flopped on the bed beside her. Their breathing was rapid and he knew their heartbeats raced together. As their pulse slowed, she turned slowly onto her side, looking at the pale moonlight that was softly creeping in through the partially opened window. 

They were coming down off of their highs and he knew they'd be using again soon, when a rational thought entered his mind. Turning onto his side on the sweat soaked sheets, he smiled lightly at her. Her tousled hair glistened with the moonlight that crept in from the open window. He touched her arm and softly rubbed small circles into the smooth pink flesh. She turned her head his direction and searched his eyes, a smile just barely touching her plump lips. She propped herself up on one arm and allowed her other hand to play with the curly hair at the nape of his neck. 

Knowing the moment wouldn't last much longer, he did something he hadn't done since he started using. He talked to her.

"When did you first start using?" His question startled her for a moment, but only a moment. Her hand that was playing his hair went limp for a second, but resumed play after she had started talking.

"The day after I turned 18. I hated my mother, the things she allowed men to do to me..." her voice halted, thick with emotion. He continued rubbing circles onto the smooth outer layer of skin. She seemed incredibly healthy for someone who had been using for years. Closing her eyes, she began again, "I just couldn't take it anymore. So I ran away to the streets of Las Vegas, where the men were cheap and the booze was cheaper. It wasn't long before I was usin'. First it was just pot, nothin' too harmless, but then I got into the heavier stuff. LSD, Shrooms, Cocaine, Hawaiian Ice, and that's what led me to Heroin.

"Just one try was all it took and I was hooked. After that, I couldn't get enough. I sought dealers out, looking for a quick score and when they didn't have it, it almost killed me. I did things I never want to think about. Some of the shit I don't even remember doing, I just heard it from other people. I'm not bad; I've just made some really bad choices. I've wanted to quit, I really have. But it's just so hard... What about you?" she murmured, tears rolling softly down her sallow, pale cheeks. 

He took his thumb and wiped away the tears, his own threatening to spill over any minute. 

"My brother got me hooked. He promised that after starting our band we would never get into that stuff. But, um, the fame got to him. First it was the all night parties and then it was the girls and the booze. But then he started doing heroin. And I'm not really sure why I started it. I guess I just lost control of who I really am, who I wanted to be. It all sort of went downhill from then. The band started getting sloppy, our manager realized how fucked up we were and wouldn't allow us to get another gig until we cleaned up our act. It was about then that I started with a different girl every night. I don't even remember a single one of them. Not one. Don't even remember their faces.” He finished with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

She kissed them off his cheeks and then kissed his lips. 

"You'll remember tonight. This I do promise."

"One night. One night we'll stop this wild train we're on. We'll stop the partying and the drugs and then it will just be you and me, baby. One night." he whispered to her, as she curled into his heavily tattooed chest and fell asleep in his arms. His coo soothing her into her perfect oblivion.


End file.
